Gozer
"Are you a god?" ~Gozer "...no." ~Ray "Then DIE!" ~Gozer Gozer is the main villain in the 1984 comedy film Ghostbusters, voiced by Paddi Edwards. Also known by her alternate title of Gozer the Gozerian among her other names: Gozer the Destructor. Volguus Zildrohar, Gozer the Traveler and Lord of the Sebouillia. She is an ancient, ultra-powerful and malignant god-like entity that sought to destroy the world using a legion of evil spirits. Gozer was worshipped as a deity by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000 BC. Gozer is without gender (though It first appears as a female in the movie). It was worshiped by the powerful Cult of Gozer. Gozer has two trusted minions – themselves worshipped as demi-gods – that are harbingers and primary agents for Its coming: Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster and Zuul, The Gatekeeper. It was ranked 9th in Cinemasscre's Top 10 Baddest Bad Guys. Origins Gozer was an ancient Sumerian god from Babylonian times as well as the god of certain cultures; the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000 BC. who would destroy worlds - taking a new "Destructor" form for each dimension, despite this it was worshiped by many people - although her popularity died out over the centuries and by the modern age, very few active worshipers of Gozer remained. Role In Ghostbusters By the time the Ghostbusters had started going into business Gozer had already set its sights on Earth as her next world to be destroyed - sending its demonic minions (the Gatekeeper and Keymaster) into the world to possess two humans so as to open a portal that would allow Gozer to enter the world. Ultimately the two demigods succeeded in opening the portal and Gozer emerged on the roof of a skyscraper - the Ghostbusters were surprised when Gozer revealed it'self as a humanoid female (for much of the film the Ghostbusters were under the impression Gozer was a male, though Egon simply explained it as such "it can be what it wants to be"). At any rate Ray somewhat foolishly attempts to tell Gozer to return to its own dimension and angers her, causing the god to electrocute the entire team with energy - the Ghostbusters recover and try to fight back with their proton packs but are unable to harm Gozer, who vanishes. Gozer then reveals to the team it will reappear as the "Destructor" - taking form from whatever thoughts they may form in their heads, the team manage to clear their thoughts in an effort to defeat her but Ray can't help himself.. he envisions the Staypuft Marshmallow Man and within moments Gozer takes that form - a giant Staypuft Marshmallow Man then starts to cause havoc in New York. In the climatic battle Staypuft climbs the building and the Ghostbusters fry him with their proton-packs but still can't defeat the god - ultimately they are forced to cross the streams, the resulting explosion blows up Staypuft - causing Gozer to disperse in a shower of molten marshmallow. Category:Movie Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Movies Villains Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Dark Lord Category:Psychopath Category:Asexual